


here (in your arms)

by gentletaes



Series: werewolf!andrew [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Werewolves, werewolf!Andrew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentletaes/pseuds/gentletaes
Summary: He was finding himself and his life here with someone he hadn’t expected but had come to feel so much for. It was mutual, and that was clear in their actions, no matter how much Andrew claimed to hate Neil. In his wolf form, his actions were all he had, and he used them to show Neil that he cared. And that was enough.





	here (in your arms)

**Author's Note:**

> for tavia, because i love her and she deserves all the fluff in the world. a little scene for our fav wolf!andrew. <3

Each time was the same, yet so incredibly different. Lying with Andrew like this was something Neil would never tire of or get used to in the first place. It was peaceful, a lull in their normally hectic lives. He could feel how Andrew’s breathing caused his body to fall and rise rhythmically, his body radiating heat like no other, keeping him warm in these dark, cold winter months. 

Even like this, Andrew was a solid wall, covered in soft, sandy fur. He was protectively curled around Neil in their nest of a bed, big enough to house them both when Andrew was in this state. Nothing beat this. 

Of course, Neil was not new to this whole world of werewolves, of the supernatural and the consequences that came with it. He’d been raised around it; around the dark side of it, with a hunter for a father that he’d spent most of his life outrunning. But that was in the past, and out of all of that, he’d gotten Andrew. He was finding himself and his life here with someone he hadn’t expected but had come to feel so much for. It was mutual, and that was clear in their actions, no matter how much Andrew claimed to hate Neil. In his wolf form, his actions were all he had, and he used them to show Neil that he  _ cared _ . And that was enough. 

He turned so as to bury his face in the soft fur of Andrew. A soft huff of breath was heard from the wolf, and Neil smiled into his boyfriend. He wondered if Andrew could tell like he’d be able to as a human. There were still things Neil didn’t quite understand about the whole being-a-wolf thing, but he didn’t mind it being a mystery. It kept things exciting when he got to learn something new about the person he’d come to trust the most. 

He felt Andrew shift beneath him. The night was cold, but Andrew was warmer than any blanket; it was a good excuse to cuddle closer. They didn’t have practice in the morning, and Neil quite enjoyed staying up late with Andrew just because he could. He had this freedom. Sometimes, he’d talk about anything and nothing while Andrew’s breathing stayed steady. 

Gently, he ran his fingers through his hide, brushing and petting and scratching lightly. Andrew twitched beneath him. He was sleeping, Neil thought, but he could very well be awake now. Either way, it didn’t matter. All that mattered was that he was here, with Neil, content. 

He was. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for readin yall! find me on tumblr @jesusasahi (if u were following before, you need to follow again bc it's a new one.... long story)


End file.
